


It Feels Just Like Yesterday

by sakurasake



Category: The Avengers (2012), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I love Edward but in this he's an asshat!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Bella and Edward never got married, Nessie was still born but Bella survived the birth. Edward left her during the pregnancy when she refused to abort. Bella's only secret from the Cullens are her sisters: Darcy and Lizzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Just Like Yesterday

[](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=ItFeelsJustLikeYesterday.jpg)

1) Don't Dream It's Over by Six Pence None The Richer  
2) World by Five For Fighting  
3) I Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain  
4) Bad by The Cab  
5) Go Be Young by Edwin McCain  
6) How To Save A Life by The Fray  
7) Breathe Me by Sia  
…  
Title: It Feels Just Like Yesterday  
Author: Me  
Fandom: The Avengers/Twilight Saga  
Pairing: Loki/OC, Thor/Bella, Darcy/Clint  
Summary: AU: Bella and Edward never got married, Nessie was still born but Bella survived the birth. Edward left her during the pregnancy when she refused to abort. Bella's only secret from the Cullens are her sisters: Darcy and Lizzy.  
…  
teaser:

 

Rosalie had gotten her the phone. She'd gotten everyone out of the house and asked Jacob to take Nessie to Sam's, to stay with her. Bella had been afraid of Edward's reaction to what she was about to do.

“Hey, guys...” Bella croaked, “can you come home?”


End file.
